Patients who are going through certain types of therapy and rehabilitation for their legs frequently utilize parallel bars to support themselves during the walking portion of the therapy or rehabilitation. The patient positions herself/himself between the parallel bars and grasps the bars for support during the walking portion of the therapy or rehabilitation. However, in many cases, the patient lacks upper body and arm strength and it is difficult for the patient to sufficiently support herself/himself on the bars during the therapy or rehabilitation.